


avocados

by Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, ITS A SOULMATE AU, M/M, will and el are like siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter/pseuds/Byler_tyrus_and_HarryPotter
Summary: So this is my take on the whole, El/Max in softboystanley's Byler series.  READ THE FIRST ONE FROM softboystanley!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softboystanley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Glance, That's All It Took](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820095) by [softboystanley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley). 



> So this is my take on the whole, El/Max in softboystanley's Byler series.

“It may be popular in California or whatever, but I am NOT trying avocados!” Eleven grinned at max, as they sat at El’s kitchen table.  
“Why?” She laughed back, tossing the odd fruit into the air and catching it, “You may like it!”  
“No, I would not!”  
“How about we make a deal,” Max leaned foward to the girl who was across the table, “Ill try waffles if you try an avocado.” ELeven pursed her lips, Max did not like waffled, she claimed they tasted like cardboard.  
“Fine.” She sighed, as Max cheered in victory and stood up to go get a knife to cut the avocado in her hands and smear it on a waffle. El stood up and went to the freezer, and got out a box of eggos to put in the toaster.  
“OK! Bring the Eggos!” Max announced as El brought over a plate of two eggos fresh from the toaster. Max picked on up and smeared some Avacado on the piece of waffle. El scrunched up her nose, but pulled the plate over to herself and push the other plate to Max.  
“On the count of three?” El suggested, and max nodded.  
“One,”  
“Two,”  
“Three!” El took a bite of the waffle and to her surprise, it tasted really good! She kept on eating and looked over at Max, who had taken three bites and then dropped it on her plate. Once she had finished, she wiped her hands off on a rag nearby and looked over at Max, who was giving the other girl a smug look.  
“Shut up.” She sighed, as she grabbed her backpack sitting near the door next to Max’s. They had a sleepover that night and ended up staying up till mid-night joking about how awkward they had been when they broke up with Lucas and Mike.  
“Never,” She grinned back, getting her backpack and the following El out the door to Hoppers car. 

\-------------------------------------The steering in the OG’s story----------------------------  
Max was pissed, her stupid step-dad had been drunk and stormed out on Max’s mother in a rage, making her mother cry. She hated it when moms cried, and it was 10x worse when it was her own mother.  
She skated behind Lucas and Wil, and they neared Dustans house to see El pop out the door and run over to Max, with avocado waffles in hand. She pushed one over to Max, and Max accepted it, her stomach growling.  
“Hi Max,” El gave her a hug, and max’s mood instantly lightened. She smiled at El as she got onto the back of Dustan’s bike since he had enough room on his for her to sit on the back of it and it was ‘leg day’ for him.  
The boys talked about arcades, and El sleeping over the Byer’s and Mike joined somewhere along the way. Max really just watched El’s hair flow behind her in the wind, laughing at something Dustan had said, her eyes moved to her hazelnut eyes, then her soft rosy pink lips.  
Arriving at school snapped her out of her daze, and it frightened her that she was even in one. She heard how Neil talked about gay people and how disgusting they were. She needed to talk to someone, and there was only one person she could trust.  
“Will, can I talk to you, it's important.” Will turned around and nodded his head,  
“Yeah sure. What’s up?” Will was always ready to help a friend in need  
“Not here.” She grabbed Will’s hand and led him into a science lab that no one was using. “You can’t tell a single soul about this, understand?”  
Will nodded his head and she took a deep breath, “I think… I like..” She trailed off, this was harder than she had expected it to be, and the awful twisting in the pit of her stomach didn't help.  
“It's ok, I won't tell anyone. Just you and me.”  
“Ok. Uh...I think I like..El.” Max looked at Will expectantly.she waited for him to laugh in her face and tell her girls shouldn’t like other girls, but it never happened.  
“Really? I mean that’s awesome.”  
Max’s face lit up. The worry in her stomach dissolved and was replaced with acceptance. “You don’t think it’s weird or anything?”  
“No, not at all. You like who you like. It’s 2018 for God’s sake.”  
Max smiled. “You’re the first person I’ve told about this alright?”  
“Do you think she’s your soulmate?” Will asked inquisitively.  
“I don’t know, she’s always wearing long sleeves.”  
Then the bell rand and they had to go to class, so they said their goodbyes and went separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

“You guys got all your homework and stuff?” Steve asked as El and Will took a seat in the back of his car. El was looking longing ley out the window at Max skate off until she was out of view.   
“Will.” Steve snapped his fingers. “Did you hear what I said?” Wich brought both kids back into reality  
“No, sorry,” Will said.  
“I asked what the bruise was from.” Steve pointed to Will’s face.  
Will craned his neck to look in a rear view mirror to see this “bruise”. El almost laughed, how could you miss it? “Oh, it was… I fell.”

“Right into Troy’s fist,” El mumbled. Will shot her a look, she smiled innocently in return.   
“What was that?” Steve said, eyeing the two of them in the back. Sometimes it was hilarious how mom-like he was.  
“Nothing.” Both El and Will replied in unison.  
“How was your day, Steve?” El changed the topic quickly.  
“It was fine. Now what the hell actually happened to Will’s face cause when Jonathan comes home ‘You fell’ won’t be good enough.” El could tell that Will blushed hard, hating the spotlight being on him.  
“You promise you won’t get mad?” El snorted, fat chance of that happening.  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
“Well uh-” Will was cut off by El, who was getting impatient.  
“Troy beat him up.”   
Steve nodded. “Alright, alright, alright.” Steve was trying to keep his cool. And was failing miserably. “You’re okay though, right?”  
“Yeah, I’m all good. Mike stayed out with me.”  
“Oh.” Steve winked at El. She giggled in return, she was raised in a lab and even she could tell there was romantic tension between the two.  
“What?” Will asked.  
“What?” Steve joked.  
“What the hell was that?”Will was sounding alarmed.  
“What the hell was what?”  
“That wink.”  
“Oh, it’s nothing just, you and Mike.” Steve raised his eyebrows.  
Eleven saw his cheeks tink pink. “What? No, it wasn’t like that. Stop winking Steve.” Will desperately wanted this car ride from hell to be over by his facial expression.  
“We’re just saying Will, there’s a weird tension there,” El added.  
“Is not.”  
“Is too.”  
“Is not.”  
“Is too.”  
“Is n-”  
“What are you guys, seven? knock it off.”  
Steve pulled the car into the driveway. “Alright this is it, I gotta go back to Scoops so I can’t hang with you.”  
“Thanks, Steve!” They both said, once again in unison.   
El and Will walked into the house and set their bags down on the counter. Will went to the fridge to get a GoGo Squeeze. He offered one to El but she declined, falling back into her Max haze.  
“Do you really think me and Mike have a tension?” he snapped her out of it by sitting next to her on the couch.   
“I mean there’s always been a thing. Especially after we broke up.” She shrugged, almost laughing at her past relationship with the boy.  
“Okay I’m gonna tell you something but you can’t tell anyone. Especially Steve.”  
El nodded, intrigued.  
“Me and Mike are soulmates.” El’s eyes went wide. “But I haven’t told him yet.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I saw the same thing that was printed on my palm on his.” Will opened the palm of his hand to reveal the code. “I have no clue what it means.”  
“Will Byers, after school, tomorrow.” El smiled triumphantly.  
“How?!?!”  
“Mike always writes in letters because he thinks it's easier. It made passing notes in class weird.” She rolled her eyes at the memory of getting ‘HNG AS TMRW’ and being utterly confused.  
“Who do you think is your soulmate?” Will changed the subject.  
“I don’t know. I guess there’s no way to really tell until you know for sure.”  
“Is that why you always wear long sleeves?”  
“No, they’re comfier.” She shrugged, burrowing her hand into her fuzzy sweater.  
“Well, who do you like at least? If anyone.”  
“You can’t tell a soul.” She decided it was best to tell someone.  
“I just told you the biggest secret of my life.” Will raised an eyebrow.  
“Fair.”  
“Well..”  
“Max.” She blurted out.  
Will tried to do a poker face. He really tried. But his joy got the best of him. A huge grin grew onto his face, which alarmed her. “What? What do you know Will.”

“Nothing.”  
“Will you clearly know something.”  
Will bolted to his room. “Will Byers! Get your ass over here and tell me.”  
“You’ll have to ask Max!”  
El gasped, and he came out of his room, holding a pen. “I have an idea.”  
“What?” El took a seat on the couch.  
“Write an inside joke you have with Max on your arm. If it’s her, she’ll realize that you’re her soulmate and then she’ll talk to you about it.”  
El grabbed the pen and began to write on her arm. Will looked to see, in El’s neat handwriting.  
Avocado  
El met his gaze. “Don’t ask.”   
He rolled his eyes and went to get started on his homework.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated, but read the OG first And im not done so please come back if theres not a pert 3 posted.


End file.
